


She Almost Died

by Hermoninee_Granger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F.Z.Z.T., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoninee_Granger/pseuds/Hermoninee_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost died. They had decided not to let the team know that they were together but she had almost DIED and team or no team, he was getting to his Jemma.</p>
<p>Short little after-F.Z.Z.T. thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Almost Died

She almost died. They had decided not to let the team know that they were together but she had almost DIED and team or no team, he was getting to his Jemma.   
His frantic running was put down to friendly worry by the rest of the team and in a calmer time he would have laughed at how so many super-spies could be so clueless. When he reached her, still panting from his aforementioned frantic run through crowds of useless spies, he swept her up tightly into his arms holding her fragile mortal frame against his as she clutched his back whispering  
‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry’ in a response to his tortured  
‘Never do that again never never do that again’  
After a few moments he pulled away and held her face in his trembling hands, wiping away her tears and holding back the ones ready to pour down his own flushed cheeks.   
They were interrupted then by the rest of the team who wanted to greet her, but their hugs and greetings were inconsequential in comparison to Leo’s and while she smiled vacantly her eyes sought his and held them until the team left and they could have privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated but if you're busy don't worry.  
> Have a nice day!! :)


End file.
